But Then I Got High
by almostyourangel
Summary: LoL., this is pretty stupid. Chad's like singing But Then I Got High and Rei's screaming at him. It was supposed to be funny but it's not. *Sighs* Whatever. Plz read it? Might give you a laugh......Maybe. LoL.......


Ummmmmmm......... I have nooooooo clue who I'ma do this on. Okay. It's Chad, talkin to Rei. Only  
they're together and dating and, yeah. LoL............ ~*Later* No. Not dating.  
  
Take it, Cheebz......  
  
*Watches Chibi Angel step forward, quickly read off the disclaimer (We-don't-own-Sailor-Moon-  
Please-Don't-Sue-For-We're-2-Lil-Angels-No-Clue-What-Ta-Do) and walk off quickly. Blinks.*   
Um....... Oooook..............  
  
  
But Then I Got High  
  
BTW, It's Chad talking in the main and Rei talkin in the brackets. I just decided to put her in her  
contradicting everything he says. ^_~  
  
  
Rei, I was gonna clean my room until I got high. (You *what?* Whatever, Chad, I don't care if you  
got hit by a TRUCK. That's no excuse for not cleaning that hellhole you call a room!)  
  
See, I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high. (If you wanna fill your body with  
posions, that's fine with me. I don't care. But there's one thing I do care about, and that's your  
disgusting room....CLEAN IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
My room is still messed up and I know why. (Really? Me too. BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET UP OFF  
YOUR FAT, LAZY ASS AND CLEAN IT! YOU'D RATHER JUST *SIT* THERE AND SING ABOUT  
GETTING ~*HIGH*~!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Cause I got high (repeat 3X) (*Rolls eyes* We've ebstablished this, Chad. You got high. Whoop-de-doo.)  
  
I was gonna go to class before I got high. (YOU DIDN'T GO TO CLASS?! CHAD! YOU HAVE TO  
GO TO SCHOOL! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL NEVER GET A JOB AND I'LL NEVER GET YOU OUT  
OF MY TEMPLE!)  
  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high (~*CHEATED?!)  
  
I am taking it next semester and I know why (Well...At least you're gonna redo it. *Mollified*)  
  
Cause I got high (repeat 3X) (Are you TRYING to corrupt the readers?! Shut up!)  
  
I was gonna go to work but then I got high (You didn't go to work, either? God! You're never gonna  
leave, are you? You'd rather just stay here and freeload, wouldn't you?!)  
  
I just got a new promotion but I got high (You got promoted?! Finally! How long until you save enough  
to move out?)  
  
Now I'm selling dope and I know why (You're......What? You're a drug dealer? Whatever, but where's  
the money? I know very well how much drug dealers make--urgh--*blushes*)  
  
Cause I got high (repeat 3X) (*Yawns* Chad, we get it, okay? You got high. Hurray.)  
  
I was gonna go to court before I got high. (Court? YOU DIDN'T GO TO COURT? Chad!....Why  
were you supposed to go to court?)  
  
I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high. (~*CHILD SUPPORT?!?!?!*~ WHAT THE HELL  
IS GOING ON HERE?! YOU HAVE A ~*CHILD*~?!)  
  
They took my whole paycheck and I know why. (So THAT'S where the money went.....)  
  
Cause I got high (repeat 3X) (Deja Vu is hitting me full force. *Files her nails*)  
  
I wasnt gonna run from the cops but I was high...(WHAT?! *Sirens are heard.* CHAD! *sceeches*  
  
I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high. (Oh. My. *God.* *Sirens stop outside the house*)  
  
Now I am a paraplegic - because I got high (repeat 3X) acking off and I know why. (Um....Do you, now?)  
  
Cause I got high (repeat 3X) (Trudat, okay? Chad, just STOP already.)  
  
I messed up my entire life because I got high. (Sorry, babe. Your life was already messed up.)  
  
I lost my kids and wife because I got high. (*Pales* Kids and...*Gulp* Wife?)  
  
Now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why... (You idiot! You sleep in a bed in a TEMPLE.)  
  
Cause I got high (repeat 3X) (Are you high now? Because what kind of a sober, unstoned idiot would  
repeat the same line 3 times like a mantra for an hour?)  
  
I'm gonna stop singing this song because I'm high (Thank *God*!)  
  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high. (You *always* sing everything wrong, jackass.)  
  
And if I dont sell one copy I know why (Because you got high, right. Seriously, Chad, you're such an  
idiot sometimes. If you don't sell one copy, it's because you're a HORRID singer! Urgh!)  
  
Cause I'm high (repeat 3X) (*Sigh* Is it over yet?)  
  
LOL. This was pretty STUPID. 


End file.
